


𝒶𝓁𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓃𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓁𝒹

by Ytydyty



Category: Waanjai
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fucked Up Relationship, Lots of Sex, M/M, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Violence, especially skirts, gulf is an artist, gulf likes to wear ladies clothes, mew is a psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytydyty/pseuds/Ytydyty
Summary: mew and gulf are both unstable and destructive as hell
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	𝒶𝓁𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓃𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓁𝒹

**Author's Note:**

> That’s a fresh story, so please don’t mind little mistakes or mispronunciations ^_^ also, please read my end note and support my story❤️ I’ll try to correct mistakes in it daily

𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥  
w𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩  
𝐰𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧  
w𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞  
𝐰𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐢𝐭  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠

𝘉𝘗𝘋- 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘳𝘴  
Gulf didn't quite sympatized with a Borderline Personality Disorder. In his shiny eyes that was his damn personality traits which he was born with, not being a psycho. He loved himself the way he were, being in his own world, dreamy, impulsive and fragile.  
  
Fortunately, his art school had no problem with his behaviour. Gulf's paintings rewarded his weird mood changes. Thankfully, they haven't occured often, so they were acceptable, even if some students still remembered his suicidal statements that were shout during class.  
  
There were a lot of festivals in the Art Department, where of course Kana participated. He even had his own class filled with previous works, so guests could see and discuss them. Well, every event like that mostly ended with a little party organized in front of the building. This time too, and Gulf was overwhelmed by the view. Little chains of light-bulbs hanged on trees, colorful illuminations and free sweets. What he loved the most in that atmosphere, were paintings placed all around the place. He loved gazing on them and the stars behind.  
  
That night, Gulf got drunk a little bit, that why he was standing there with a strings of acrylic paint on his face, dancing to some indie music he didn't even heard previously. Even if, he was having the time of his life. Under the tree, with closed eyes, hands put in the air, slowly moving his hips to the rhytm. When he started that school, people considered him as a creep, but now they were quite used to his standing out appearance. He was like a child, naive and pure, that's why nobody wanted to deal with that.  
  
-What am I doing?- he giggled to himself, smiling widely, feeling his head spinning, like he were in an another world. The world where only he existed. He and his mind. That's why he loved to keep his eyes shut. He could see things only he wanted to see.  
  
His thin body started to feel heated. Well, it was hot outside, even during autumn.  
  
-God, give me some water- he whispered to himself, well, there was nobody to hear him. He threw his head backwards. That was amazing. High. Even without drugs, his soul was above anyone.  
Finally, with feeling of tiredness, he sat up on a ground, breathing a little heavily. His dark eyes were finally free, able to study the surrounding, the people among him. To notice tall, black-haired leaning against the tree opposite Gulf. The mysterious subject was quite far, but Gulf could feel his stare. The stare that pierced his body all along, causing heart palpitations and the weakness of his muscles. He wanted to throw up. Was that because of alcohol? What was the problem of that brunette?  
  
-I need to drink something, quickly- he murmured to himself, standing up a little bit wiggly, rushing to the stand with lemonade. His shaky hands started to reach a cup with glassy-yellow liquid, but suddenly the other one occured in front of his foggy eyes.  
  
-I saw your paintings today- he felt a warm breath up his ear. He had never heard a voice that deep and seductive- grab it, I bet you're thirsty- the voice added. Gulf was so shocked he took a cup without asking or thinking anything. He only hoped there wasn't a rape pill or other kinds of drugs. His body froze, he couldn't even turn around and see the owner of the voice- do you want to see mine?  
  
-D-do you paint too?- Gulf finally replied with a shaky voice, wanting to escape or go with a stranger.  
  
-Yes, but I'd prefer to paint with you- that sentence made his body shiver. The worst part of that cpnversation was a fact, that Gulf really wanted to agree on that. He didn't care if he was talking to a serial killer or rapist, he loved the feeling of adrenaline buzzling in his veins.  
  
The men grabbed his shoulders and turned him in front of him. And Gulf saw him. That black hair, that sharp-built face, these kissable lips and these eyes, that could make him do anything. He felt his heart beating fast, the blood rushing to his cheeks and head, his chest floating up and down. The suspence was unreal, and Gulf wanted to unravel this person.  
  
-I need to sit down- Gulf whispered, feeling weak, like he was about to collapse. He felt the stranger grabbing his delicae wrist, leading him to destination only the tall men knew.  
  
-Don't worry, I'm not going to kidnap you. You will sit down in my car, okay?- and Gulf believed him. He felt safe like never before. That's why he let sit himself down on a car hood. He closed his eyes, feeling the body of the other men hugging him softly. Gulf's head got leaned on the other's shoulder. They heard the music playing in the distance, the people laughing and singing. They felt the heat of each others bodies, the risk of that moment.  
  
Gulf felt a gentle kiss on his neck.  
-I saw you before. Actually, on a previous event. That's why I'm here today- another kiss, placed a little bit lower down his skin- to see you again.  
  
These touches of a stranger's lips felt so good. Well, Gulf haven't had a lot of partners before. And they weren't so sophisticated in their actions. That's why he placed his hand in the men's soft hair and let go of any doubts.  
  
-I like your skirt you're wearing today. You havent had it last time- another whisper, another kiss, this time he felt a little suck on his skin. And a hand on his thigh, going higher, touching as most as the stranger could. That felt so intense. And good. He wanted that man so badly. The men he'd known for less than a half an hour. That could be dangerous as hell. That could wreck him.  
  
And Gulf wasn't wrong. That was about to happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m curious what do y’all think about this concept and style of creating the character. I’m also ripped between MewGulf making out in the next chapter or slowing a little bit? Lemme know ^_^


End file.
